La Predicción de Trelawney
by isabellawm
Summary: "Dentro de un mes perderás tu virginidad a manos de Ronald Weasley" había predicho la vieja loca delante de la clase entera. ¿Será esta una de sus auténticas visiones? Draco Malfoy no se arriesgara a comprobarlo y hara todo lo posible para impedirlo.
1. Abre tu ojo interno

**La Predicción de Trelawney **

**Capítulo 1**

Draco Malfoy maldijo el día en el que decidió continuar tomando las clases de Adivinación. Era una clase inútil, una rama de la magia que se basaba más bien en los dotes del mago como adivino para sacar provecho de esta.

Dotes de los cuales, sin lugar a duda, su chiflada e idiota profesora carecía. Seguro todo lo que decían acerca de la profecía de Potter y el Señor Tenebroso que la vieja había predicho era solo un rumor. Sybill Trelawney jamás sería capaz de hacer una predicción correcta en su vida. No después de lo que predijo en su última clase de Adivinación.

Recordó con horror la escena. Todavía recordaba como la vieja se había parado frente a él, delante de toda una clase llena de Gryffindors, y le había pedido su mano derecha. Draco se la extendió de mala gana. Lo peor que pudo haber hecho en su vida. La mujer tomó su blanca y delgada mano entre las huesudas suyas y la miró con sus ojos gigantescos a través de las estrafalarias gafas con atención. Luego frunció el ceño, hizo una mueca y su rostro se coloreo de un rosa tenue.

-¡Oh, querido!- exclamó en un tono que hizo que la clase entera se volviera hacia ellos. Draco la miró con fastidio. ¿A dónde se dirigía la mujer con todo ese show? -Veo un futuro rojo y dorado para ti – comenzó con un dejo de misterio – lleno de pecas.

Los ojos plateados del joven Malfoy se oscurecieron a un gris metálico por la rabia. _Qué coño quiere decir._

-¿Le molestaría explicarme a que se refiere? – preguntó con falsa amabilidad. Más tarde deseó no haberlo hecho.

- No es algo difícil de ver, señor Malfoy. Una vez abra su ojo interno, claro.

-Pues resulta que mi ojo interno está cerrado ahora mismo- contestó con desdén. La profesora Trelawney suspiró y murmuró algo sobre como los jóvenes magos no apreciaban el arte de la Adivinación.

-Lo que quiero decir señorito – ahora ella entonaba cada sílaba con malicia – es que dentro deun mes exactamente, perderá su virginidad a manos de cierto pelirrojo de la casa de los leones, que se encuentra en esta clase.

Las curiosas miradas se volvieron todas hacia el mencionado pelirrojo. El rostro Ronald Weasley adoptó un color rojo intenso. Estaba tan avergonzado que hasta las orejas se le enrojecieron. _¿Por qué a mí?_

Durante unos instantes no se oyó en el aula más que el ruido de las teteras al fuego. Entonces, Harry Potter estalló en carcajadas. El resto de sus compañeros lo imitaron.

**.**

**.**

**Pretendía escribir un capítulo más largo, pero por el momento estoy bloqueada. Prometo que el siguiente no será corto y estará más picante ;) **

**Gracias por leer. **


	2. La predicción casi se hace realidad

He vuelto con la continuación de esta pequeña creación. Agradezco mucho a las personas que leyeron, comentaron y dan continuación a este fic.

Antes de comenzar quiero hacer un pequeño señalamiento, el otro día me vino en mente un MarcusFlint/OliverWood(aprovecho para promocionarlo ;) ), y como buena escritora me fui al PdA para investigar un poco de su relación y me encontré con un capítulo llamado La Predicción de Trelawney. Juro solemnemente que no tomé el título de ahí, no lo cambiaré porque me parece adecuado, pero si quería aclararlo, por si las moscas. Sin más demora, les dejo con el capítulo dos.

* * *

**La Predicción de Trelawney **

**Capítulo 2**

Ron Weasley jamás pensó que llegaría el día en el que sentiría tantas emociones juntas: vergüenza, pudor, enojo, frustración y quizá un poco de excitación. Pero bueno, tampoco imaginó el día que su profesora predijera que debía quitarle la virginidad a su peor enemigo. Y helo ahí.

Maldijo a Dumbledore por seguir aprobando la materia en el plan escolar. Maldijo a Harry y su elección de seguir tomando Adivinación. Se maldijo a sí mismo por seguir a Harry a todo. Y más que a nadie, maldijo a Draco Malfoy por seguir siendo virgen. Vamos, estaban en _Hogwarts_, cientos de salones vacíos, habitaciones encantadas, armarios de limpieza... Hasta Neville lo había hecho alguna vez.

¿Por qué tenía que ser él "el elegido"? Cierto era que Malfoy tenía uno de los mejores culos en el Castillo pero ninguno de sus atributos podía compensar la actitud del pequeño patán. A pesar de las protestas de Hermione decidió saltarse Herbología. Necesitaba un tiempo para pensar y escabullirse de los murmullos a sus espaldas. En serio, ¿cómo Harry lidiaba con eso?

El baño de prefectos parecía la mejor opción.

El peor día de su vida, decidió Draco… Una hora después de la "predicción" el Castillo entero (alumnos, profesoras, fantasmas, hasta los malditos elfos domésticos) estaba enterado.

En el Gran Comedor, en los pasillos incluso durante clases lo asaltaban con comentarios como "Quien diría que aun eres virgen, bueno ya Weasley se encargará" o "Oye Malfoy, que dice tu papi acerca de su relación" o "Que suertudo, Draco. Ya sabes lo que dicen, todos los Weasleys son buenísimos en la cama".

No sabía que era más humillante, sí el que todos supieran que todavía era virgen o que el supuesto encargado de quitarle esa condición fuera Ron Weasley. El pecoso estaba bastante bueno, con ese cabello rojo y hombros anchos, pero nada de esto suprimía el hecho de que fuera un traidor a la sangre e insufrible _Gryffindor._

Agradeció cuando la campana anunció la última clase. Sin esperar a Blaise ni a Pansy, que llevaban todo el día mortificándolo, salió directo al baño de prefectos. Quizá ahí encontraría un poco de privacidad.

Había perdido la cuenta de las horas que llevaba metido en el burbujeante jacuzzi pero estaba seguro que las clases ya habían acabado. Se acercaba la hora de la cena y su estómago ya estaba gruñendo.

Con pereza se puso lentamente de pie para salir del agua. Con su varita secó lo mojado de su cuerpo y cuando estuvo a punto de conjurar su ropa algo lo detuvo en seco. Ahí frente suyo, con solo una toalla amarrada en la cintura se encontraba Draco Malfoy, quién parecía igual de inmóvil que él y tenía una curiosa expresión facial.

Entonces cayó en cuenta que estaba totalmente _desnudo,_ en el baño de prefectos con la persona que horas atrás habían predicho que se acostaría. Por segunda vez en el día se sonrojo hasta las orejas.

Para Draco la situación no fue muy diferente. Una vez en el baño, se despojó con lentitud del opresor uniforme y se cubrió con una toalla.

Lo mejor para liberar la tensión sería un relajante baño de burbujas con alguna infusión aromática. Entonces lo vio. Emergiendo del agua, en toda su gloria, como el día que vino al mundo.

Un metro ochenta de cuerpo musculoso y piel bronceada cubierta de pecas, su cabello húmedo lucía aun más rojo y resaltaba el azul de sus ojos. Sus hombros anchos, sus piernas largas, lo que había entre sus piernas…

Definitivamente, él NO estaba viendo la hombría de Ronald Weasley y tampoco le gustaba lo que veía. A pesar de que cierta parte de su anatomía lo contradijera. Sus pies también lo estaban desafiando y no obedecían su comando de "largarse de una vez".

Fue cuando los ojos de Weasley se encontraron con los suyos que decidió que si la predicción se hacía realidad en ese momento, no le importaría en absoluto.

Su cuerpo comenzó reaccionar ante la visión de otro chico semidesnudo y cuyos ojos destellaban lujuria. En un arrebato de locura, se acercó a Malfoy. Desde tan cerca podía percibir la respiración entrecortada de este, veía como su piel de porcelana brillaba bajo la luz. Sus manos comenzaron a picarle, quería ponerlas sobre el otro.

Algo en su mente lo hizo volver en sí. Tenía que salir de ahí antes de que fuera tarde, porque que su mente le gritará que arrancará la toalla del cuerpo del otro y que cumpliera con las palabras de Trelawney no era una buena señal.

Haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad conjuró el uniforme, y cuando estuvo correctamente vestido, salió corriendo.

Weasley estaba tan cerca que estaba seguro que podía escuchar su corazón, que golpeaba como un martillo dentro de su pecho. Sentía la respiración del otro chico sobre la suya, podía oler la fragancia que emanaba. Se estaba volviendo loco. Agradeció que la toalla disimulará su estado.

Justo cuando creyó que Weasley haría algo, cuando notó que sus manos se acercaban peligrosamente, el pelirrojo se detuvo repentinamente. En cuestión de segundos lo único que escuchó de él fueron las pisadas que se alejaban a toda velocidad.

Anonadado, se tumbó en el banco más cercano. Acababa de tener un _momento_ con Ronald Weasley.

Su cuerpo lo había traicionado, pero su mente seguía fiel. Comenzó a elaborar un plan a toda velocidad. Él perdería su virginidad, pero no en un mes ni con la comadreja*. Hogwarts estaba lleno de magos dispuestos a matar por una noche con él, encontrar uno no sería tan difícil.

Satisfecho con su genialidad, sonrió ufano. Pero antes… bajo la mirada hacía sus piernas. A deshacerse de un _pequeño_ problema.

* * *

Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo.

* Comadreja en inglés es Weasel, que es muy parecido a Weasley. Draco encuentra en todo una manera de fastidiar a Ron.

¿Merezco algún review? :)


	3. Sentimientos difíciles de disipar P1

Ante todo, perdonen la demora. De verdad, lo siento mucho.

Mil gracias a los seguidores de esta historia, un especial abrazo a Alexa Hiwatari, Axelia Uchiha, Baru-Black, Kisa Kuchiky, que sin falta leen cada Ron/Draco que publico.

En capítulos anteriores separé las escenas de Ron y Draco pero por algún motivo cuando los publique no apareció la separación lo que siento causó algo de confusión al momento de leer. Me disculpo por esto.

**.**

**La Predicción de Trelawney **

**Capítulo 3**

Dos semanas después de la predicción Draco Malfoy se hallaba en un salón desierto, pasado el toque de queda, contemplando sus opciones. Dos semanas habían pasado desde que ideó su plan y aun no daba resultados.

Con desgana recostó su cabeza sobre el polvoroso pupitre frente al cual estaba sentado. Debió escuchar a Pansy cuando le dijo que el plan era una ridiculez y que acabaría sintiéndose peor. Y sí que se sentía mal. Él, Draco Malfoy, dios de la belleza reencarnado, poseedor de un rostro y cuerpo envidiables no había conseguido acostarse con _nadie._ Maldijo su mala suerte.

Las cosas habían sucedido más o menos así: pasado el "incidente del baño de prefectos" Draco se había propuesto encontrar alguien que lo liberara de su condición de virgen. Cosa que le pareció fácil en el momento. Pero con el tiempo resultó ser todo lo contrario.

Su primer intento había sido Theodore Nott, el escuálido y callado Nott. Sangre pura y uno de los magos que Draco de verdad consideraba igual suyo, hasta el momento de la acción. La situación había sido bastante incómoda. Nott quien no era gay y lo hacía para librar a Draco del traidor a la sangre, no tenía idea de que hacer. Y como Draco tampoco era un experto dejaron el asunto antes de que comenzara.

El segundo, bueno, no quería pensar en el segundo. El tercero, por otro lado, no había sido del todo desastroso, pero tampoco había resultado en lo esperado. Blaise, su mejor amigo, le sugirió que tratará con Michael Corner. Un sangre pura que iba en su año en Ravenclaw, quien se había declarado abiertamente bisexual. Corner aceptó su propuesta cuando lo abordó con ella, incluso planeo el lugar y la fecha.

Sin embargo, el día del encuentro cuando ambos se hallaban completamente desnudos y agitados, el imbécil se detuvo en seco. Sentándose en el piso del desierto vestidor de Slytherin, miró a Draco como si lo mirase por primera vez. El observado apoyo la mitad de su cuerpo en sus codos y lo miró con dureza.

-¿Por qué te detienes, Corner?- preguntó con impaciencia.

-Eres Draco Malfoy – fue lo único que el pelinegro acertó a decir.

-Sí, y tú eres Michael Corner y vamos a tener sexo… ahora.

-No puedo – dijo el de Ravenclaw poniéndose de pie y reuniendo sus pertenecías.

-¿¡Cómo que no puedes!- gruñó el rubio, poniéndose igual de pie. – TÚ planeaste esto, Corner.

-Acabo de recordar que aposte 20 galeones a que Weasley te desvirgenizara, no puedo sabotearme a mí mismo, lo siento.

Draco, que para ese punto estaba más que furioso, estalló, mandando a volar el autocontrol que un Malfoy debía sostener. Trelawney y Weasley le estaban jodiendo la vida. Bueno arruinando, no quería que Weasley y joder estuviesen en la misma oración.

-¡Pues que mal, Corner, porque igual perderás tus estúpidos galeones! – se detuvo para conjurar la ropa a su cuerpo - ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque no hay manera de que Weasley me "desvirginice". ¿De verdad estás en Ravenclaw con ese vocabulario?

Y dicho esto salió de los vestidores en una salida dramática. Y así terminó el tercer encuentro. Bueno, también había sido desastroso.

El cuarto ni hablar, Zacharias Smith era un patán, arrogante, que no podía mantener la boca cerrada y que solo quería acostarse con él porque "Ron Weasley le parecía insufrible y no debía tener el privilegio de quitarle la virginidad a nadie" a pesar de que Draco estaba de acuerdo con la parte de la comadreja, no sería desquite de nadie y se marchó.

La desventaja de ir en último curso era que no contaba con nadie fuera de su año a quien proponerse. Las opciones de Draco estaban reducidas al mínimo. Tan solo quedaban un par de sangrepuras más, entre los cuales estaban Longbottom, Macmillan, Boot, Vince y Greg. Draco prefería hacerlo con una mujer a los dos últimos. Y él era súper gay.

Justo cuando piensa que las cosas para él no pueden empeorar, la puerta del aula se abre de golpe. Filch, es lo primero que piensa, el viejo Filch y su maldita gata. Asustado, se esconde bajo el pupitre. La puerta se cierra de golpe y, pensando que no hay nadie, se pone de pie para encontrarse con la más inesperada escena que pudo imaginar.

Cormac McLaggen, el repetidor de Gryffindor, se hallaba apresado contra la puerta por no otro que Ronald Weasley. De lejos uno pensaría que peleaban, pero con lo cerca que estaba Malfoy quedaba muy claro que las manos de Weasley hacían algo muy diferente que dar golpes.

Draco sintió una punzado de algo que no reconocía en el fondo de su estómago. Enfado, si eso debía ser sin duda. Weasley, que no tenía que cargar como preocupaciones de con quién perder su virginidad, andaba feliz de la vida comiéndose y riendo a altas horas de la noche con otro tipo, mientras él lamentaba su desdicha. No era justo.

Y las manos de McLaggen apretaron el trasero, ese tan bien formado trasero, de Weasley y lo atrajo contra sí, y Weasley le arrancaba la túnica de un jalón y se apresuraba a devorar su cuello, y McEstúpido jadeó y empujó sus caderas contra las del otro chico y Draco no pudo más.

La rabia y el indescifrable sentimiento lo comían por dentro, sacó su varita dispuesto a lanzar un Avada Kedavra a quién se pusiera en su camino, salió de la sombra del salón y caminó hacia la puerta.

Sin una palabra y dirigiendo una mirada glacial a ambos chicos, los apartó de la puerta y abandonó la habitación dando un portazo.

Un piso y varios pasillos más abajo Draco se detuvo, ya no podía más. Escondiéndose detrás de una armadura, apoyó la cabeza entre las piernas mientras lágrimas calientes rodaban por sus mejillas y algo dolía fuertemente en su pecho.

**..**

**.**

Amo a Drake pero tuve que ser mala con él por este capítulo, es necesario. Pero tranquilas, tendrá su recompensa

Pequeña encuesta chicas y chicos. Sí por alguna razón la predicción se llega a cumplir, como la preferían: a) dulce, tierna, suave, cariñosa; b) ruda, fuerte, necesitada. Tomaré muy en cuenta su opinión. Pero no se me vayan a apresurar, que todavía falta mucho camino que recorrer para llegar a ese punto. Si es que llegan :O

De nuevo, mil gracias por leer y comentar.

Besos y un abrazo enorme,

**Isabella Weasley Malfoy **


	4. Sentimientos difíciles de disipar P2

**La Predicción de Trelawney **

**Capítulo 4**

Para Ron las dos semanas después de la predicción habían sido tortuosas. Sobre todo, después de lo ocurrido en el baño de prefectos.

La imagen de Draco, respirando entrecortadamente, sus ojos llenos de expectación, la toalla que colgaba peligrosamente alrededor de su cintura, lo perseguía a todas horas incluso cuando dormía. Lo que resultaba como trabajo extra para los pobres elfos domésticos que cambiaban sus sábanas.

Hermione, que era muy observadora, lo había interrogado al percatar su ansiedad. Y en los interrogatorios de Hermione Granger siempre salía a la luz más información de la necesaria.

-Creo que te gusta Malfoy, Ron- concluyó la bruja después de oír la historia del baño -. Y no es de ahora, la predicción simplemente sacó a flote el sentimiento.

El menor de los Weasley la miró como si se acabara de convertir en un insecto gigante.

-Estás demente, 'Mione- la chica hizo un gesto de "armarse de paciencia"

-Ron, siempre buscas cualquier oportunidad para pelear con él…

-¿Te suena la palabra _enemigos_?- la interrumpió Ron.

-Cuando Harry se fijó en que Malfoy tramaba algo y lo comenzó a seguir, te pusiste furioso...

-¡Porque a Harry se le meten unas ideas ridículas en la cabeza!

-Siempre hablas de él cuando tienes la oportunidad: que sí odias su actitud, que sí su padre es un cretino, que sí no tiene la rapidez que un Buscador debe tener...

-¡No la..

-Lo observas demasiado, Ron- interrumpió la chica esta vez -. Además, siempre sales con rubios.

-No es cierto- reclamó airado

-A ver si recuerdo: Ernie Macmillan, Collin, Smith...¿Quién es el nuevo? Oh, McLaggen. Rubios todos.

-Bueno, que me gusten los rubios no significa que sea por Malfoy... - en este punto, no estaba seguro de si lo decía en serio.

Hermione le dirigió una mirada de piénsalo, y se despidió para dormir.

El pelirrojo arrastro los pies hasta su dormitorio, cuestionándose por qué de todas las chicas su mejor amiga tenía que ser la más inteligente.

Harry que lo vio llegar desde su cama, percato enseguida su desánimo.

-¿Estás bien, amigo? - preguntó preocupado.

-Hermione cree que me gusta Malfoy- respondió hundiéndose en el colchón, sin siquiera cambiarse la ropa.

-Hermione no siempre está en lo correcto - señaló el niño-que-vivió -. Yo sé que no hay manera de que te guste el insufrible hurón.

Por desgracia, las palabras de su amigo no lo convencieron del todo.

Antes de poder responder, oyó el ronquido de su mejor amigo y sonrió sabiendo que esa noche su mente no lo dejaría dormir.

..

Quidditch había sido agotador esa tarde y arroparse* con McLaggen a medianoche era lo que menos quería hacer.

Estaba cansado y el tipo no le terminaba de agradar. Pero ahí estaba, en un aula desierta con las lenguas entrelazadas y sus manos dentro del pantalón del otro, jugando con sus vellos rubio cenizo, tono que por alguna razón no era su tono de rubio favorito.

Estaba tan absorto en la acción que no escuchó las pisadas detrás de él. De hecho, no se percató de la presencia de alguien más hasta que la cerradura de la puerta destelló chispas verdes y se abrió de golpe, obligándolos a Cormac y él a apartarse.

Cuando los ojos grises, cargados de rabia, se clavaron en él, Ron sintió que se le iba el alma a los pies. Cuando, detrás de la frialdad leyó tristeza en esos ojos, el mundo se le vino abajo.

Con un portazo, Draco se había ido.

-¿No era ese Malfoy? - preguntó Cormac divertido - ¿Qué le picó? A lo mejor está celoso.- agregó socarronamente.

-Eres un idiota -espetó el pelirrojo y sin más se marchó, dejándolo solo.

Recorrió los pasillos en búsqueda del Slytherin, no estaba seguro de por qué lo hacía, pero sentía como si le debiera una explicación a Malfoy. Cuando el amanecer se asomaba, desistió. Decepcionado, se recostó contra un tapiz.

Quizá Hermione tenía razón.

..

* * *

*Arroparse en panameño es como besarse y tocarse con otra persona y bueno ya se imaginan. Bueno según lo que tengo entendido. No encontraba otro término en español universal que encajará.

Gracias por las alertas, los comentarios y favoritos. Es un gusto para mí complacerlos.

Besooooos,  
**Isabella**


	5. Impredecible

**La Predicción de Trelawney **

**Capítulo 5**

Al día siguiente los de Slytherin y Gryffindor no compartieron ninguna clase, por lo que Ron no tuvo oportunidad para explicarle la situación a Draco.

"¿Qué situación?" Preguntó una voz en su cabeza- una que se parecía mucho a Harry-. "Como si le debieras alguna explicación."

Mientras que otra - que se parecía mucho a la de Hermione- le contestaba "Quizá deberías buscarlo en el Gran Comedor, se veía afectado, merece una explicación"

Ron percató la mirada severa de la profesora McGonagall sobre él y pensó que quizá debería dejar de oír voces imaginarias y prestar atención si no quería reprobar Transfiguración.

..

Draco no se sentía dispuesto para asistir a clases, para nada. De hecho no había dejado su cama en todo el día.

Pansy había subido en el almuerzo para "saber si seguía vivo".

Además de eso, no había tenido contacto con el mundo externo.

"Imbécil sentimentalista"- reprendió una voz como la de su padre en su cabeza "Como si significarías algo para Weasley... Como si Weasley significara algo para ti. Como si un Weasley significara algo en absoluto"

El pensamiento solo hizo empeorar su situación, se volvió en la cama hacia la mesita que había a un lado. Su horario de rondas de Prefecto sobre ella.

Se levantó de golpe, maldición, si faltaba esta vez Granger había prometido esclavizarlo todos los viernes al pasillo de la Sala de Menesteres - el más concurrido de todos en Hogwarts.

A toda velocidad se alistó y en menos de veinte minutos se encontraba en el último piso del Castillo.

Ni siquiera se detuvo a observar que el nombre junto al suyo en el horario era el de Weasley.

..

Ron se soltó el nudo de la corbata y se tiró sobre el sofá de la Sala Común. No llevaba cinco minutos con los ojos cerrados cuando alguien carraspeó sonoramente frente suyo.

-Aunque no lo creas, adelante todos mis trabajos, Herm, hoy es mi noche libre- anunció acurrucándose más en el sillón.

-Tus rondas no se harán solas, Ronald- amonestó la castaña.

-Maldición -gruñó, poniéndose de pie. Hoy, definitivamente, no era su día.

De mala gana y arrastrando los pies subió hasta el condenado último piso del Castillo. ¿Qué gracia tenía que tu mejor amiga fuera el Premio Anual sí te asignaba las peores rondas?

Cuando por fin llegó, divisó una silueta al otro lado del pasillo. No había ni leído su horario, así que no trató de recordar que otro Prefecto lo acompañaría. Igual, pronto lo sabría, la figura se acercaba hacia él.

Su corazón se detuvo para enseguida saltar como loco, cuando la luz de la luna bañó el pasillo e iluminó a la persona frente a él, Draco Malfoy.

Ya había perdido toda esperanza de encontrarlo por hoy y ahí estaba.

..

Oh no, no había evitado a Weasley el día entero para encontrárselo ahora. A la mierda Granger y sus viernes libres, él no haría esa ronda.

Ya había pasado de largo al pelirrojo, sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada, cuando este lo agarró por el codo y lo atrajo hacia sí.

-¡Suéltame!- chilló el rubio, tratando de zafarse del agarre, en vano.

-No hasta que hablemos- contestó el otro con voz firme.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo, Weasley - inyectó veneno en cada palabra - Ahora suéltame antes de que me contagies tu pobreza.

-Sé que sientes algo por mí, Draco- ignoró las protestas del otro y lo acercó más a él.

El hecho de que Weasley lo llamara por su nombre de pila le molestaba. El hecho de que le gustara como se oía su nombre en esos labios rojos, le molestaba aun más.

-Ya suéltame, pecas - forcejeo con tanto ímpetu que el más alto perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. Llevándoselo con él.

La caída fue bastante graciosa, Ron se fue de espaldas y el rubio aterrizó suavemente sobre él, sus piernas entrelazadas y los rostros a escasos centímetros.

Ron aprovechó que sus brazos estuvieran libres para rodearlos en la cintura del heredero Malfoy y mantenerlo en la posición.

Draco que estaba muy mareado para pensar ni se esforzó para liberarse. Quizá tampoco lo hizo porque le gustaba la manera que sus caderas se presionaban, sus respiraciones se cruzaban y la calidez que le proveía el otro.

-De verás no podría explicarte lo que me pasa contigo porque ni yo mismo lo entiendo- para Draco esta fue como la primera declaración que alguien le hacía, Weasley usaba un tono de voz suave, la manera que sus labios se movían era tan sensual que no pudo resistirse más.

Unió su boca con la de Weasley y... Se separó abruptamente al caer en cuenta que no sabía besar. Ron lo miró confundido y él se sonrojó.

-Eres totalmente virgen, ¿eh? - preguntó el pelirrojo. La falta de experiencia del otro le parecía excitante.

No esperó a que contestara y tomó la barbilla porcelana entre sus manos -No lo pienses tanto y listo - dijo antes de besarlo.

Weasley era un besador excelente. Si sus labios fueran armas y el beso una guerra, el otro seguro ganaría.

La intensidad del acto aumento, las lenguas lanzando dentro de sus bocas, Ron olía tan bien... Draco no realizo en que las posiciones habían cambiado hasta que Weasley levantó su camisa y sintió el frío del suelo en su espalda.

Ron apretaba ambos lados de sus caderas con las rodillas, cosa que lo mantenía inmóvil.

Sus callosas manos comenzaron a recorrer su estómago y subieron hasta su pecho, jugando con sus pezones arrancándole gemidos. Los labios del pelirrojo bajaron de su boca hasta su cuello.

Sintió como su pantalón se apretaba y la entrepierna le dolía como nunca lo había hecho, cayendo en cuenta dónde estaban y qué estaba a punto de suceder.

En el momento que sus manos viajaron de los perfectos abdominales del mayor hasta el broche de su pantalón, un ruido de pisadas retumbó por el pasillo.

..

Tuvieron tiempo exacto para ponerse de pie y separarse lo más posible antes de que Argus Filch, seguido de la Señora Norris, entrara al corredor.

-Estudiantes en los pasillos después del toque de queda - sonrió con malicia a los jóvenes.

-Somos Prefectos - aclaro Draco mostrando su placa.

La sonrisa se esfumo del rostro del celador. Que se dio la vuelta refunfuñando acerca castigos de tiempos atrás.

Su gata, sin embargo, los observaba fijamente, como si supiera lo que hacían minutos antes.

-Vamos, Sra. Norris- apremió el conserje - Creo que oí risas en el otro piso.

El felino les dirigió una última mirada antes de seguir a su amo.

- A veces quisiera patear a esa gata - murmuró Ron cuando los pasos de Filch ya no se oían.

-Tú y el resto del Colegio - concordó Draco.

Ambos rieron hasta el momento que sus miradas se encontraron y recordaron lo que hacían momentos atrás.

Draco, que con la cabeza fría no se sentía preparado en absoluto, le dio la espalda y comenzó a alejarse.

El Weasley muy perplejo como para reaccionar por el súbito cambio de actitud, no lo siguió.  
Se encamino de vuelta a la Torre de Gryffindor. Haciendo una nota mental para agradecer a Mione por asignarle esa ronda.

**Fin Capítulo 5  
**

..

.

He vuelto!

Chicas y chicos, con la mayoría de mis historias de capítulos múltiples me pasa lo siguiente: los dos primeros capítulos siempre obtienen una cantidad bastante generosa de reviews, con los siguientes capítulos se va reduciendo la cantidad. Creen ustedes que esto se da porque bajo la calidad del escrito a medida que pasan los capítulos, si es esto u otra cosa por favor háganmelo saber.

Por lo general, no escribo algo en base a la cantidad de reviews que reciba pero son siempre un incentivo.

Gracias por leer, pero sobretodo por seguir fieles a esta historia.

Por cierto, lean esto creo que será de interés para muchas. .com/post/7491604981/interviewer-if-you-could-have-played-anyone-else


End file.
